


The Great Nerf Gun Battle

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Prompt request: During a peaceful day aboard the Waverider an unsuspected Nerf gun battle begins...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts).



I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

 

For the first time in a while, the Legends were up to nothing.

No mission, no nothing.

Sara just sat in the captain’s chair, calmly piloting the Waverider, whilst Leonard Snart sits at her feet, a bored expression on his face as he rests his head against her knee.

Meanwhile, in one of the passenger seats, Mick sits with Amaya on his lap, the two making occasional conversation.

“Gideon. Switch to auto pilot. I need a break.” Sara mutters after a moment.

“Finally!” Leonard gets to his feet, reaching for her instantly.

“Think this is one of the rare days we’re going to make it through without a mission to save time?” Amaya calls to Sara, whom is now comfortably resting in Leonard's arms.

“Looks that way. Though it us! Who knows what's going to happen.” Leonard says with a roll of his eyes.

“Well I know what's going to happen now.” Amaya says in an almost sing song voice as she gets to her feet, causing Mick to mutter something unhappily at Amaya having moved from her position.

“Let's go back to my room.” She grins at Mick, a smirk crossing his face instantly as he takes her outstretched hand and eagerly gets to his feet.

“Want us to alert the team and tell them to stay far, far away from your corridor for the next couple of hours?” Snart calls, a smirk on his own face.

“Shut up Snart.” Amaya grumbles in a way that makes Mick smile proudly at his girlfriend.

“What I thought after last time…”

“Snart!” Mick growls.

“Ohh come on that was probably the most awkward dinner time we've ever had after that.” Sara backs Leonard up.

“Haircut Number 2 thinking the ship was under attack.” Leonard sniggers as Mick throws something at him, taking Amaya's hand and the two heading for the door when suddenly something hits Amaya straight on the head sharply.

“Ow!” She groans in momentary pain as she rubs her now sore head as Ray and Nate suddenly come running into the room, seemingly shooting nerf guns at one another.

Accidentally, Nate almost hits Amaya again with the gun. Yet Mick pulls her into his arms to shield her from further harm.

“Sorry Amaya!” Nate calls as he aims at Ray again.

“Look what we've found!” Ray cheers cheerfully as Sara and Snart fold their arms.

“What are you two doing?” Sara glares at them both.

“Having a nerf gun battle, what does it look like?” Nate calls back, steeling up to block a shoot from Ray.

“Hey no fair! No steeling up Haywood.” Ray calls to Nate.

“Sorry. But, you know, when you're being shot at… Honestly are you really going to stand there and tell me you don't have the Atom suit in your pocket. Ow!” Nate is is cut off by Ray shooting at his face.

“Sorry. Do you guys want to join us? We found a load of these in crates.” Ray offers to Amaya, Mick, Sara and Leonard.

“Why would we do that?” Leonard mutters sarcastically.

“Ohh come on Snart. I used to have nerf gun battles with Laurel, Ollie and Tommy all the time when I was younger. It's actually quite fun.” Sara reasons.

“Ohh one hundred percent agreed.” Nate calls, ducking behind Mick and Amaya and basically using them as shields against Ray’s attack.

“You know what. I would like to join in. Just so I can have the privilege of shooting one of you back!” Amaya snaps firmly as Jax and Stein enter the room.

“Ooh Nerf gun battle!” Jax cheers as Stein just rolls his eyes.

“There's a whole load more of these in a crate as I was just telling those four. We should make this a competition!” Ray decides suddenly.

“Mr. Palmer. I don't think…”

“Ahh Grey, live a little for once in your life!” Jax whines.  
“Think I've even managed to convince Sara.” Ray adds.

“Is that true Miss Lance?” Stein asks, whirling around to face her.

“Sure. Haven't had a nerf gun battle in years.” She smiles, looking to Leonard.

“You know, if you and Mick don't join in your just going to be caught in a crossfire.” She points out as Leonard just glares at her.

“I'll go grab the guns.” Mick mutters.

“Yes, no I’ll go and do that. Pretty sure if we let you do it your going to bring back the heat and cold guns for you and Snart.” Nate smirks as Mick just rolls his eyes at Leonard.

“Damn.” He mutters as Amaya smirks slightly as Leonard shakes his head.

“Haircut Number 2 saw right through our plan.”

 

All members of team Legends now armed with nerd guns stand side by side, ready to decide on teams.

“Ok, so considering Nate and I started this. There's going to be two teams. Nate and I will lead them and I'll go first. I pick Mick.” Ray says quickly as Mick moves toward him.

“Thanks Haircut.” He mutters gruffly.

“Ok then. Leonard.” Nate gestures to him.

“Good idea. Have those two on opposing sides.” Ray comments as Leonard struts toward Nate with a smirk.

“Ohh this should be fun.” 

“For me maybe, you're going down Snart.” Mick grumbles.

“Ohh really?” Leonard tilts his head to one side.

“On that note. Jax.” Ray nods to him as Nate glares at him.

“Leaving me with the professor?” He mutters.

“You say that Mr. Haywood, but you alas were not there in my space ranger days.” Stein smirks as he moves toward Nate.

“Space ranger?” Nate looks on in confusion.

“That leaves Sara and Amaya.” Ray points out.

“Well that's easy. Nate will take Sara and you’ll take Amaya.” Leonard smiles.

“Perhaps not. I'll take Amaya.” Nate grins.

“Ohh come on.” Mick mutters.

“Good idea, split up the couples.” Ray smirks as Sara moves to his side.

“Think we're about ready.” Nate glances down at his loaded nerf gun as Ray grins.

“Let's begin.”

 

“TAKE THAT SNART!” Mick yells cheerfully as he shoots at Leonard, whom ducks out of sight to avoid being hit.

“Can you please be careful with him.” Sara requests before groaning when Leonard shoots her with his gun.

“On second thoughts, hand him his ass!” She yells, shooting back at him.

“This is so much fun.” Jax comments as he races around the ship, shooting both Stein and Nate at the same time gleefully.

“We should do things like this more often.” Ray smiles as he shoots at Nate.

“Yeah when we're not protecting the time line.” Sara reminds him as she shoots at Leonard just when he shoots at her, the two coming to a bit of a stand off.

“So which one of us are going to shoot first?” Leonard comments as they take a few more steps toward each other.

“Don't know Snart.” Sara smirks as she approaches him.

“Maybe we can try and make an alliance between our two waring sides? You know.” Sara moves closer to Leonard.

“Like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Yeah we could but, you know at the end of that particular story…” Leonard approaches her, being close enough for them to kiss if they wanted.

“They both ended up dead.” Leonard whispers as Sara realizes he's taken her gun from her.

“Snart!” She growls as he shoots at her with both guns.  
“Saps.” Mick comments as he races along side them, hearing a rather animalistic growl from Sara and is pretty sure he sees Leonard attempting to run before she pounces on his from behind.

He still shoots at them both on his way.

Seeing Amaya in the corridor, Mick takes no haste in shooting at her.

“Ow.” She cries in pain from the impact as Mick’s eyes flash with worry.

“Sorry, honey.” Mick begins to move toward her, mind racing with thoughts.

“Wow. Who'd have thought it Mick Rory distracted by a girl.” Amaya smirks as she looks up, shooting at Mick with a grin.

“Why you…” Mick mutters, growling and rolling his eyes at, he begins to race after her.

However, he still hears Leonard’s retort of.

“Sap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I really loved this prompt it just worked so well with the Legends team and I needed to write something light hearted after last episode I'm so glad we have Snart even if it's not really Snart but I can't take all the abuse Mick is being given. I love Mick and will stand behind him all the way. please tell me what you all thought of this and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
